Project Exodus
by vivaldi98
Summary: In a deep military facility hidden underground ,Nr.0 a.k.a "Legion's Nightmare" managed to escape the restrains put on him by the humans. After over 7000 years, he managed to escape back on the surface.With the current on going war between machines and androids , what place does this weapon have? What is his place in the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Return of Nr.0**

Deep inside an underground military facility created by humans during the war with the Legion an individual known as Nr.0 was standing leaning on the wall in a deep slumber. A bio-mechanic machine created by humans to kill Red Eye, the commander of the Legion.

However the individual became self aware and too powerful during his mission on the front. Afraid of repercussions ,the creators decided to get rid of him as he became to powerful.

Nr. 0 stood looked down in a heavy imprisonment cell under heavy chains and powerful firewalls to prevent him from hacking into the security.

7000 years have passed since his from his creation and imprisonment. Waking up from his slumber Nr.0 was looking around.

_Activating system..._

_Loading data..._

_Initialing combat data..._

_...please wait..._

_Data loading completed._

_Loading security system..._

_Security loading completed!_

-"What a boredom!",he muttered."Being looked down for over 7000 years."

Nr. 0 was playing tic-tac-toe with an AI.

Current score: wins/798.231.678 loses.

Losing another game he made a grunt. 'What now? Every day the same.'

For another day he tried to break the chains restraining him.

_ -6 hours later-_

The chains were getting weaker and weaker of his thousands attempts in his time.

One chained snapped.

Another one broke.

-"Yes! This is the day!",he yelled.

_-5 hours later-_

***Snap***

The last chain broke. Nr.0 was trying to walk around. His legs were numb after all this time.

_Initialing support for locomotive system..._

-"Guh...I need to recover fast. But better get out of here."

Looking at the rusted door he punched if making a huge hole in it.

'Better find something that can last next time.'

* * *

2B and 9S were patrolling around in search for machines.

*****_thir thir_

-"Operator 21O to 9S."

-"9S here, nothing to report."

-"Understood. 9S make sure to upload your data yo the bunker as soon as you reach back."

-"Yeah ,yeah."

-"One affirmation will suffice."

-"Oh ,not again!",complained 9S.

Ending the call 9S made a few complains .

-"9S ,emotion are prohibited."

-"Fine, I get it.", said the scout android."Hey 2B, what do you think was that signal?"

-"Don't know."

-"Ugh... I guess it's time to return to the bunker,huh?"

-"Affirmative."

The androids were heading back towards the Resistance Camp to move back to the moon bunker.

* * *

Nr. 0 finally managed to get out from the underground bunker after destroying the defensive machines that were supposed to keep him locked.

Seeing the daylight he rushed towards the exit.

The horrific scenes of the past where now replaced by a beautiful sunny view with green trees and grass. No more salt snowing down the earth and the shady clouds.

Nr. 0 took a deep breath.

-"Finally!",he yelled victoriously. He dropped on the grass and tumbled around with a lot of happiness.

Standing on the grass he was facing the blue sky. He felt the warm sun covering his face.

It was time for a new life. But now he wondered. What was with this all peace and quiet. He expected at least a dangerous animal outside, but he could only see over sized boars and mooses.

Deciding to explore the reshaped world,he was now walking towards what could be described in the distance as a ruined city.

-"Maybe ,I can find something there."

Going towards the city he encountered the first hostile life forms...or to be more specific machines.

-"AnDroId...aLeRt atTack at oNcE!",yelled the machine.

-"Oh? Come and get me then!",taunted Nr.0.

The machine was really slow and had no match for him. With a simple technique he morphed his arms into some artificial metallic claws and pulled the machine's core.

Another group of machines were coming to attack him. Making some quick movements he managed to rip their supposed heads and drop them on the ground.

-"Ahh, that was refreshing. Now them let's do some scanning on them."

Making a quick some scans Nr.0 managed to identify some good chips to put in his mechanic system.

Looking at their memory chips he decided to get them to watch later at what they held. Perhaps they contained some useful information about the era. Or probably some informations regarding more powerful weapons.

Anyway more machines were alerted by his presence and attacked him.

* * *

_-"Alert! Enemy machines lifeforms detected in the vicinity. Approximate distance 50 meters east."_

-"Roger that. C'mon 9S let's go!"

-"Got it ,2B."

_-"Alert, unknown mechanic life form detected! Distance 50 meters east."_

* * *

2B and 9S were now running towards the location ,. Reaching there, they found nothing but the broken machines. Among them Nr. 0 stood there gathering resources from the machines he killed.

-"Stop right there!",said a mysterious voice that seemed of a boy.

Looking behind Nr.0 saw the two androids and the support Pods looking at him.

_Analysis..._

_No biological functions found in the target_

_Mechanical forms identified._

_Analysis_

_Humanoid mechanical life forms identified_

_Powerful chips implemented in them_

_Proposal..._

_Destroy them and gather the chips_

Nr. 0 didn't held back and rushed towards the androids.

9S and 2B dodged the claws and grabbed their swords. 2B swung her swords at Nr. 0 to cut him.

Nr. 0 responded by disappearing and reappearing behind her to cut her neck.

-"2B, WATCH OUT!",yelled 9S.

2B ducked and and kicked him in the guts pushing him backwards.

Nr.0 grunted and plunged his claw into the ground,creating spikes around him.

The androids jumped high in the air to dodge the attack.

The androids and Nr.0 were now standing 10 meters away, glaring at each other.

_-"Analysis , black box not detected. Mechanical components detected. Biological components detected. Hypothesis: relic of the past discovered. Further analysis comencing."_

-"Oh no, you don't.",said Nr.0 making a tumble towards a dead machine grabbing it.

-"Here! Analyze this.", he said trowing it at the pod.

The pod was hit and destroyed by the machine. Taking advantage of the attack Nr.0 retreated into the city to escape.

-"2B, we need to catch him!"

-"I'm on it. gHuh..."

Before they could follow a swarm of machines surrounded them.

-"AndRoiDs...atTaCk"

* * *

Nr.0 managed to escape deep inside the city. Luckily no injuries were sustained the confrontation.

Good thing he destroyed to pod before more analysis could be done. Otherwise it would be troublesome for him to be discovered at such a weak state.

-"Damn, that was harder than I though. Did I got really weak or is everyone stronger?",asked Nr.0 himself.

* * *

Finishing off the swarm of machines 9S rushed towards were his pod was standing. Unfortunetly it was completely destroyed, with little data managed to be saved.

-"2B ,can you contact the bunker?"

-"I'm on it."

_thir thir*_

-"Unit 2B to operator 6O. Can you make contact with the commander?"

-"The commander? What happened 2B?", asked a blonde android with blue eyes,wearing a black outfit.

-"Regarding the mission ,we believe we found the source of the signal."

-"I see. Commencing the call towards the commander right now."

…

-"Commander White here. 2B what's the emergency?"

-"Commander we had an encounter an anomalous entity a couple of minutes ago. We believe that it might be the source of the signal earlier."

-"Understood. Please commence the data transfer towards the bunker."

-"Ehm.. commander.. we were incapable of defeating the entity. Also he managed to destroy the pod with the data."

-"**Sigh*** Understood. Make sure you manage to reach the bunker soon."

-"Yes Ma'am",said the androids in an unison.

-"Ending call."

…

-"Hey 2B, what do you think was that entity? Do you believe it was a machine?"

-"I don't know.",said 2B looking at the ground.

* * *

**Ending here this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think about and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Exploring the New Old World**

* * *

-_YoRHa Bunker...2 days later-_

_Data upload succesful.._

_Re-initializing primary functions of YoRHa unit 2B._

_Completed..._

_-"Good morning,2B."_

2B woke up from the data upload and went outside. Looking down she contemplated about the fight with the unknown enemy. After she made the report to the Commander, she was dismissed in order to upload her data. Going outside she was greeted by 9S who was waiting outside.

-"Hey ,2B! How are you doing?",cheered the boy.

-"Oh, 9S, I'm ….fine."

-"The last fight was kinda...hard wasn't it?"

-"Yes. It was really strange."

**-"**Right. The Commander asked us to get back on Earth. Apparently the machines gathered up in large amounts in the Desert. The Resistance is having a thought time to deal with them.**"**

-"Alright then! Off we go.",said 2B walking towards the hangars.

_-On the Ground in the City Ruins-_

* * *

Nr. 0 was getting more upgrades from the machines and was currently upgrading himself. After his retreat from that encounter with the Yorha androids, he understood that times changed and he needed to get stronger. The day prior he managed to read the machines data but didn't find anything useful about their origins. After that he found the bodies of some Recon type androids and looted them by their weapons. Trying to take their chips was on his mind ,but was unable to surpass the firewall at the time.

In any case he managed to take two T40 swords and was now wielding them, learning their mechanics and how they work.

Trying to figure out more he decided to head towards the Amusement Park. He always heard about them when he was still free during the Legion Invasion, but never managed to see one.

_-At the Resistance Camp...6 hours later-_

2B and 9S reached at the resistance camp and were been given a brief explanation about the situation.

Apparently a large group of Goliath class machines have been massing around the Desert City. A patrol of Resistance androids were dispatched to destroy them but were surrounded and destroyed.

2B was eager to go,but 9S was having a bit of questions. He was still wondering about the unknown attacker.

-"Hey, Anemone. Has the Resistance encountered that new type of machine?",asked 9S.

-"New type of machine? Hmm, now that you ask about it, some of the people were talking something like that. The thing is that, he never attacked any of the Resistance,yet. Why do you ask?"

-"Well, we had an encounter with him 2 days ago? I was wondering if any of the Resistance encounterd him."

-"Well, I'll make sure I get the details if anyone saw him. Best of luck."

-"Thanks."

.

.

.

-"A new machine, huh? That might cause a lot of trouble.", muttered Anemone.

.

.

.

* * *

_-The Amusement Park-_

Nr.0 was looking at the machines at the park. At first he wanted to obliterate them, but seeing them acting like that he just couldn't do it. The machines were practically making a parade in the park and were trowing confetti around. Deciding to see what is going on he tried to make the first contact with them.

-"Hello? Can you answer me?",said Nr.0

-"HeLlo. WeLcOme tO thE aMuSemNt PaRk... have fun aROunD."

-"Ok...sure...I guess."

'Huh, guess despite them being capable of speech they can't understand emotions ,huh? Or is it just a part? Well figure out from here.'

Seeing the roller coaster in the distance ,he made the biggest smile that he could ever make and went straight there beaming with excitement.

-"Wuhu, for the first time in my life I'll see one of those."

Running towards the mounting station he jumped up and down like a little kid for the ride to start.

And boy did it start. It was really slow. And so he lost all enthusiasm , which was somehow fixed by the machines that tried to attack him.

At some point the the cart stopped because the railway was broken.

Looking down Nr.0 saw a big hole in the roof of a building, and being the being that he is he jumped straight in it breaking the floor and hitting the ground making quite a hole in concrete floor.

Looking around he saw a scene that looked like how a theater was supposed to look like.

-"I'm I going to watch a Shakespear or something? Or I'm part of the spectacle."

A annoying sound was coming from towards the scene,from how the curtains were being drawn.

Behind them a big machine looking like a what could be described victorian lady was standing.

She was a tall machine with a steel dress that reached to the floor covered by a red curtain. Around the dress many android corpses were standing glued to her.

The machine started to move expanding her arms towards the sky.

**-"BeaUtIfUL, BeatufUL, I MusT bE BEATIFULLL..."**, she said screaming the last part, unleashing a sonic wave.

-"Ouch! Hey ,can you please low down the volume? Some people may want to sleep."

Simone(the machine) started launching mini-rockets at Nr.0. He started running around avoiding her attacks and find a weak spot. The machine was quite fast at moving and didn't had a blind spot that he could profit. So the only thing he could do was to charge forward.

Engaging in quick strikes with the T40 blades , he managed to make some damage against the machine.

Simone stopped the ranged attacks and created some energy spikes on her dress. The energy spikes started spinning and Simone was heading towards Nr.0.

Jumping up he managed to impale one of the blades in the machine, and was now scanning for it's core.

Simone grabbed Nr.0 and threw him into a wall,making him puke some blood.

But he managed to find the core in her torso just above the stomach.

Simone let out a yell and crucified android corpses fell on the stage.

-"What the hell?"

The corpses started to move and let out sonic waves at him. He started to move around and destroy them.

After he dispatched by most of them Simone came back do finish him off.

She lunged forward with everything she had,but it was already over. Nr.0 jumped and impaled her core leaving her body to drop.

With her death the android corpses circuits burned away.

-"Huh. That was far harder than I though it will be. Guess it's time to loot them."

He walked towards the corpses of the android and started scrambling them for anything that could be of use.

Walking outside of the building he managed to find some chips for offense and speed. But the thing he was impressed by most of all was the hacking function, that was far superior to his. However he will need some time to adjust it to his ways.

Walking around the park he encountered to Goliath type units, which weren't as powerful thanks to the upgrades. Looking around he decided to go for the Fairy Wheel. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_-Desert City-_

2B and 9S were having a rough time with the Goliath units and the sand that was entering their circuits.

Despite being outnumbered they managed to somehow destroy them and recover the bodies of the Resistance. Moving forward they witnessed in that whole something that no one could ever believe .

The scene was what could be described as the biggest machine orgy ever. Or so it would seem.

-"What in the name of..",muttered 2B.

-"2B, don't lose it. They are just machines imitating humans. Let's just destroy them."

-"Got it!"

The androids started to destroy the machines that kept muttering all non-senses about being together forever, or having kids. It made no sense what was happening.

The machines stopped abruptly, which startled the androids. Their eyes started to glow red and started to gather up in a big pile. A blinding glow could be seen and from it something that looked like a human with red eyes and long white hair. The new entity was butt naked and could barely stand on his legs.

-"What the hell is that?", asked 2B startled by this actions.

-"That's … that's a machine. 2B let's destroy that thing quickly."

The new machine became aware of their intention and started to defend itself against the attacks, deflecting the bullets and dodging the blades. After half an hour the androids cornered the machine and stabbed him in the chest. He let out a powerful yell which pushed them both.

From his wound a new machine looking exactly like him emerged. The clone let out a powerful shockwave which created a small earthquake , shaking and destroying the place.

2B and 9S ran away from the place to safety.

-"9S... we need to report this to the command."

-"I got it contact the Bunker."

_-"Affirmative."_

* * *

_-The Amusement Park-_

Nr.0 was outside of the park kissing and embracing the ground. For some reasons or to be more specific the conditions an maintenance The Fairy Wheel got him stuck in the air for 3 hours. For 3 hours he was stuck there. He managed to get away. But his displeasure was immeasurable and the day was ruined.

Going outside the park he was greeted by a machine, that seemed quite off unlike the others.

He thanked him for destroying the other machines , which put Nr.0 on thoughts . After that he was invited to his village in the forest. Nr.0 was a bit dubious about what was happening, but decided to risk it.

At the village he was greeted again by machine children and most of all another big machine which seemed like the leader of the village.

-"Hello there. My name is Pascal, the leader of this village. Please accept this as a form of gratitude for helping us by getting rid of the berserkers?"

-"Huh?O...kay."

-"What's your name?", asked Pascal.

-"I'm Nr. 0. But some of my friends used to call me Z or Zero.", said Nr.0.

-"Are you a part of YoRHa?"

-"A part of what? These are the...ones dressed in black?"

-"Yes. They are androids designed by..."

-"alright, alright I get it. And no I'm not part of it. I'm more of a private part from something that fell long ago."

-"Oh, I see. Anyway , it's nice to meet you Nr.0. Please enjoy your stay. If you have any request, or look for a job you can always contact me."

-"Right ,ok. I'm getting kinda hungry and need to wash myself...so is there a river nearby or anything?"

-"Hmm, there is a river east of here. You can't miss it but be careful."

-"Suuure, thanks Pascal. I'll be back after."

Nr.0 reached to the river and got undressed to remove the filth accumulated in thousands of years.

The cold water felt really good on his skin making him relax and sunk in the river.

He thought about the machine village in the forest and how they acted. To him ,they were acting like humans. To be more specific like decent humans. The kids were acting like kids with a lot of questions and games.

But he still wondered about this rift. The machine and androids. What was the difference?

Not having time to make a fire to cook and he simply tried some prehistoric fishing which was successful in catching quite a big one. And he decided to eat it raw for now. Diseases couldn't affect him anymore so there was no big deal.

After enjoying the bath and the meat he went back to grab his clothe, but what he saw kinda made him feel awkward.

A group of 3 YoRHa recon units were starring at him. Butt naked. He starred back at them.

.

.

.

.

-"Soooo, kinda chilly isn't it?"

**Author:**

**This is the chapter, Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_-YoRHa Bunker-_

2B and 9S were discussing their next mission. After the report about the machines White became quite concerned about the Machine Network. After the creation of these new types of Machines the Network became hyper active and started massing more soldiers.

This situation put YoRHa on high alert and also raised questions about the individual that they encountered before. Was he a part of that evolution too?

-"9S and 2B, I have assigned to a mission back on Earth. You have to gather information about the Network and if they are preparing for a incoming attack."

-"Roger that, Ma'am", said the androids in unison.

Before White could tell anything else, a transmission from the 12R was coming to the Bunker.

-"Unit 12R to the Bunker. I need to speak immediately with the command!", said 12R desperately.

-"Commander White here. What's the problem."

-"Command, we have encountered that individual X. 9R and 6R engaged into a fight, but they are starting to loose ground. We need help immediately."

-"Roger. 2B,9S, you must go."

-""On it""

_-On the Ground-_

* * *

The Recon units and their pods were having a bad time fighting Nr.0. And now they had to stand the ground and hold him as much, until reinforcements arrived. Luckily a transfer unit was nearby.

Unfortunately, Nr.0 was now upgraded with the chips of the dead YoRHa androids from the Amusement Park.

Could they last long until 2B and 9S arrive? Maybe.

Could they win without them? No chance.

Nr.0 was now holding back the Recon units. Their pods started firing bullets non-stop.

He was deflecting all of them, surprising the female units. However their fight barely started.

Trying to use Wire and Slow the Recon units thought they got him. Nr.0 vanished and reappered behind 9R and pushed her into the Slow. 6R was somehow caught by Wire after being hit by a large boulder, while she was not looking.

This left 12R alone. She was really scared at the power of this said machine.

-"You really wanna pick a fight,hottie. Why don't we just talk things out?"

-"I have nothing to talk with a machine. Now surrender!", said 12R pointing her sword at him.

-"Uuuuu, scary! Wha'cha gonna do? C'mon now just put that thing away, you really have no chance."

-"I won't give up."

Nr.0 started walking towards here with his blades on his back. 12R lunged forward to cut him horizontally. He did a matrix like dodge and caught her blade by the hilt snatching it and trowing her away.

Grabbing her arms he immobilized her. Holding her arms with his left hand, he extended his right hand and grabbed her chin.

-"Like I said. You have no chance. And also I'm tired of fighting. So tell me cuttie. What were you three doing here?"

-"Like I'll ever tell you."

-"I guess you are right. I would have said the same thing."

He was moving his face closer and closer to her. Their blue eyes were starring one into another.

-"Still if you don't tell, then I guess I'll have to proceed with something. So I'll take this."

And with that said he stole her first kiss(_plzz no hit me_).

12R was caught by surprise and was turning red at this sudden action. Her mind was filling with errors and became as hot as a bubbling teapot. When he finally finished 12R was kneeling on the ground flustered.

-"Damn that was cold, but felt so damn good. Guess I'll just...", before he could finish a spear flew just above his head. Looking from the source he saw 2B and 9S running towards him.

-"Aw shit, here we go again. See you another time cuttie."

Nr.0 started running into the Forest Kingdom in order to lose the pursuers.

2B and 9S reached at 12R. It would appear that her head was starting to steam.

-"12R are you alright? 12R", 9S was shacking the recon android back and forth with no results.

-"9S start some scans of 12R. Maybe she got a logic virus!"

-"Got that."

.

.

.

-"I didn't find anything 2B. To me it appears just as some overload. Maybe we should continue out chase. Pod any signal?"

_-"Negative. This pod couldn't detect him when he was here. Hypothesis: the individual developed stealth mechanics and became impossible to be localized."_

-"Damnit. What about the others." ,2B hissed.

_-"No severe damage were caused."_

-"That's a relief. 9S let's get them to the Resistance Camp."

* * *

_-In the Forest-_

Nr.0 was fighting the machine knights and soldiers on his way out back to Pascal's Village.

'This wasn't in the plan.'

The plan was to make the androids and the machines fight each other so he can escape.

But because they didn't pursuit, he had to fight them off.

Half an hour later after he dispatched the machines he headed back to the Village, where Pascal was waiting worried. Seeing that he was alright , Pascal had to question him a couple of things. He explained about the Recon units and the chase and the fight except the kiss and about the run into the Forest Kingdom. Pascal tried to convince him to stop going there since it was dangerous, but you can't convince a stuck in warrior. So he finally gave up.

Before Nr.0 could ask for a mission , the children surrounded him.

-"Hey mister,mister, can you play with us?"

-"Hey mister, mister do you know any games?"

He started to think about the games he played before his onslaught against the Legion. He usually played many games with Nr.6 and Nr.7. There was also a kid and a girl by the names Nr,43 and Nr.91.

-"Well I guess we can play tag."

-"How is that played mister?"

-"Just like this."

After he explained the game with to the kids, they started running around for a couple of hours.

Pascal was watching from afar at the kids and Nr.0. He seemed interested in this 'android'.

After telling the kids about another game he went to Pascal to ask more about the situation.

Pascal started to tell him about the on going war and the Machine Network and how they diverged from it. Nr.0 became really curious right now. He was interested by the fact that life existed beyond the planet. But was a bit displeased by the fact that Pascal didn't knew where they came from, or where they are now.

After the long story Pascal needed a new construction piece for his village, and because he didn't had time to go and because it was dangerous for him to leave, he asked Nr.0 to go to the Resistance Camp on his behalf.

He agreed as he wanted to visit the place aswell.

* * *

_-The Camp-_

2B and 9S managed to bring the R units back to the camp so they can be transported to the Bunker in order to perform a better check on their system. Since they left 12R was still muttering non-senses.

It was like Nr.0 fried her circuits.

They discussed with Anemone about what happened. She agreed to inspect and be careful.

Just as they talked about , she received a message from Pascal, stating that he sent someone to grab that piece they discussed about.

-"You are trading with the Machines?", both 9S and 2B said shocked by the message.

-"It's a different thing. Pascal and his village are no longer connected to the war. Also without their trade, we would be lost."

-"But that's..."

-"Calm down 2B. We understand. I wonder who he sent."

_-One hour later-_

Nr.0 came into the Resistance Camp and was looking around for this person named Anemone.

He asked around the Resistance androids and they pointed that Anemone was at the tent in the back.

-"Hey Anemone, I'm here to get that piece you promised to...Pas..cal.."

Here he saw Anemone and the androids that kept chasing him in the past days.

-"God fcking damnit. Can this be _worse?_

_(author:Do you want me to make it?)_

_(Nr.0: Fuck you!)_

-"Oh, so you are the boy."

-"Anemone that's the enemy! He is the machine we were talking about!",shouted 9S.

-"hE Is the maChinNe we wErE tALkinG abOUT! Be quite already kid. So Anemone are you giving it or not?"

Before Anemone could say anything 2B engaged in a fight with Nr.0.

-"9S try to hack him."

-"Got it."

-"That's a waste of time kid. I cannot be hacked. However you can be."

Nr.0 was parrying each hit from 2B. 9S was still attempting to hack him, but to no avail.

-"Give up now. I'm far stronger than a was before.",said Nr.0 smirking.

-"Everyone. Stop. At. Once!",ordered Anemone.

The androids stopped and let go of the weapons. Nr.0 walked towards Anemone.

-"Thank you for making them stop. They became quite a nuisance."

-"Alright. Now who are you?"

-"Guess I haven't introduced myself, huh? Well alright. I'm the legendary Nr.0."

-"..."

-"Really. Is this how the world is? Thought at least you would know about it."

-"Are we supposed to know?", asked 9S.

-"I believe you should."

-"The data doesn't say anything about a Nr.0 in YoRHa.",said 9S.

-"Maybe. But I wasn't made by YoRHa."

-"I'll ask this once. What are you?",asked 2B.

-"Are you deaf? Alright, I'll say this once more. The human weapon Nr.0. Did this one made it clear?"

-"Huhh?",said all the androids surprised.

-"A human. But that's impossible. Pod make a scan now.",ordered 9S.

-"I'll allow this once.", said Nr.0 crossing his arms.

-"_Analysis...Biological functions similar to humans...Implantation of chips discovered. Hypothesis: This individual is partially human that can be classified as a cyborg. Analysys: powerful magic from the old world discovered in the individual._"

-"WHAT?"

-"I tried to use magic... but it didn't go really well to be honest."

-"So you really are a ...human. 2B can you believe it?"

-"..."

-"We need to contact the commander."

-"Yeah sure whatever. So Anemone, will you give it to me or not?"

-"Umm sure..",she said handing over that piece.

-"Thank you.", he said now attempting to leave.

-"Wait you can't go.",yelled 9S.

-"Are you sure? I mean I still have functional legs so I can go."

-"That's not it. We need to report you to the command."

-"Why thou? It's not like I'm with you or anything. On the other side I still have a delivery to make."

-"It's because we are supposed to protect the humans. How did you end up here anyway? Shouldn't all the humans be on the moon."

-"The moon. Is that really where everyone went? I find it very doubtful."

-"You still didn't answer."

-"Want an answer. Here it is. I never left. I was left behind. Makes it clear?"

-"I guess it does. But how did you survive. What about the aliens and the machines."

-"They never found me."

-"What did you do to 12R?",asked 2B.

-"12R? Which one is it? The one that I left steaming?"

They nodded in unison.

-"You really wish to know, huh? Well I guess the answer would be that thing."

-"That thing?"

-"Yes, that thing."

-"What thing?"

-"Why don't you just ask her?"

-"She is still... out."

-"Well then it will just have to stay as it is. Now then see ya later."

Nr.0 started sprinting while 9S was running after him trying to stop him. After half an hour 9S lost sight of him.

-"Damnit. How can he be that fast?"

-"9S did you catch him?",said 2B finally catching up with him.

-"Negative 2B. Lost sight of him and pod couldn't detect him anymore. Did you contact the commander."

-"Yes. She said she wants to discuss this thing in person."

-"This sure is a serious matter."

2B nodded at his words.

_-The Bunker-_

* * *

White was having a really hard time taking the informations. First a human on the surface and then the machines.

-"Just what on humanity's name is happening."

She was now willing to meet this human. After all androids adored the humans. Now it was their chance to meet one. And it was her chance to redeem for the lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Trying to pursue him**

* * *

After escaping from 9S's chase Nr.0 headed back with the piece for Pascal. A couple of encounters with violent machines were made on the way. What caught his attention was their reaction when they found out he was a human.

Something unnatural? Maybe.

Did it surprise him? Not quite.

Was 12R good?Absolutely.

Right now he was quite interested in YoRHa's models and how they were fighting. To him it was something familiar.

* * *

_-Back at the Pascal Village-_

After making it back to the village he found Pascal was down holding a lecture for the kids. Despite the fact that they had no such thing as a facial expression , the kids seemed a bit bored by the lesson. When Nr.0 appeared ,Pascal finished the lecture and went to him.

-"Hey Nr.0 how did things go?"

-"Some complications occurred but I managed to surpass them. Here is the piece.",he said handing it.

-"Thank you. Tell me are you planning on doing anything?"

-"Hmm maybe. I think I'll go and look around at the fields of flowers. Or something else, don't really know. Is there anything you need?"

-"I thought you could teach the kids a couple of things."

-"Like what?"

-"Tell me , have you ever felt fear?"

-"Fear? Hmmm... sorry but that's something I can no longer have. Why do you want them to know such a thing?"

-"It's because I want them to fear. I don't want them to fight something. It's dangerous for kids like them."

-"I guess you are right. But that's something you should do. What are the chances for them to listen to me?"

-"They are quite happy when you are around. Haven't you observed this?"

-"I did. But that's normal for kids. Their curious nature it's something natural."

-"Was it always like this?"

-"Yep, for every species."

-"I see. Thank you anyway. Are you taking request later on?"

-"Is tomorrow good?"

-"Hmm... I believe it this. There is rather a keen thing we need to discuss."

**-"sigh **Fine you will tell me tonight.**"**

-"Sure I will."

* * *

_-YoRHa Bunker-_

2B and 9S reached back into the Bunker where the Commander was waiting to have a private discussion with them.

-"Is there anything you need to discuss with us ma'am?", said 9S.

-"It is. I need you to pursue the human in coming with you at the Bunker. This is rather an urgent matter and must take cared of immediately."

-"We got this, but why so?"

-"With the 2 alpha machines that you encountered earlier, his life might be in danger."

-"Ohh, haven't taught about that. 2B we need to hurry up then."

-"Got it. Commander do we have any traces?",asked 2B.

-"Negative. The human has powerful stealth chips and we can't detect him. You will have to search him on foot."

-"Understood."

-"Have you found out what did he do to unit 12R? Her condition got better, but she doesn't seem to remember what happened to her."

-"Sorry ma'am. He simple said 'that'. We still don't know what it means and told us to ask her."

-"I see. Well then I wish you good luck with the mission. Glory to mankind."

-"Glory to mankind."

_-Meanwhile in a flower field-_

Nr.0 was standing admiring the view of the flower the broken machines and the river. The only thing missing was the dusk. Thinking about it he never saw the dusk or the night. And this raised questions on his head. He only concluded that the earth lost the ability for day and night circle.

,making one side stuck on day, while the other is in permanent night.

-"So much time has passed. So many things changed the nature, the earth the life and yet the lies are still the same. What a mad world we are living in. I wonder if the others are dead?"

He was thinking about the two siblings he was talking with when he was in cell. Nr. 6 and Nr. 7.

They both had black hair and where really small. And yet they had so much power. He still wondered if the young boy was alive. But nothing is meant to last.

* * *

_-Back in the Ruined City-_

2B and 9S were sent to pursue and convince the human in coming with them. However they didn't knew where to start, until 9S went to talk with Anemone about Pascal. I there was someone they knew , he could be the key to him.

-"Pascal... he is int the Forest. Be careful as there are still hostile machines running there."

-"Anemone , what kind of person is Pascal?"

-"He? He seems like a fragile spirit. Don't go to harsh on him."

-"We got it."

-"Why do you even want to talk with him?"

-"That's a secret order. Sorry I can't tell you.",said 9S.

-"I see. Wish you luck kid."

.

.

.

.

-"9S.."

-"What is it 2B?"

-"What do you think Nr.0 wants?"

-"I don't know. Maybe we should be careful with our approach. We may not want to get how 12R got."

-"Affirmative. Pod set the navigation for Pascal's Village."

_-"Affirmative. Initiating the shortest way."_

While the androids were heading for the village Nr.0 made a huge discovery. Actually it was a green one near the river.

* * *

_-Several hours Later-_

2B and 9S reached for the village. They startled at first the villagers as a part of YoRHa, but after explaining their reason they were lead to Pascal who was enjoying a book.

-"Oh, hi visitors what are you here for?"

-"Were are looking for Nr.0. Have you seen him?"

-"Oh, he said he was going to a flower field. If I remember correctly it was somewhere north near the Forest Kingdom."

-"The Forest Kingdom?",asked 9S.

-"Some machines started to build a kingdom there. I suggest you not go there since it's too dangerous."

-"I see. Let's go 2B."

_-One hour later-_

2B and 9S where looking at what seemed the remaining body of a machine with a lot of boiling water and some green flower like plants. After the analysis pod said that the plants was something named

'hops' and it was used for alcoholic beverage. And there was standing Nr.0 smoking something. (_don't smoke kids._).

-"Uhh, what are you doing?",asked 2B unsure of what to assume at the view.

-"Huh, since when were you standing there?"

-"We were here for half an hour. Haven't you observed?",said 9S.

-"Nope . But I believe I would have observed a talking moose if he was standing next to me."

-"Talking moose? Are you ok?",asked 9S

-"Yep, I'm greeeeeat. I am in the ninth sky."

-"What?"

-"Hey talking sheep wanna drink?",said Nr.0 to 9S.

-"What the hell.",said the androids in an unison.

* * *

Yeah, after an hour of discussions with a smoked Nr.0 , and after another hour of waiting for him to wake up from his stance they managed to finally give him.

-"Ugh my head. What are you 2 doing here?",asked a woke Nr.0 seeing the androids.

-"Don't you remember?",asked surprised 9S.

-"The only thing I remember it's putting this thing to boil and this.",he said showing them the pot.

-"Pod..."

_-"Analysis...the individual consumed a very powerful drug. Hypothesis: the plant induced the human in a very powerful hallucinogetic stasis and couldn't make differences. As said to the individual unit 9S seemed like a sheep while unit 2B seemed like a moose."_

_-"_Ugh thanks for pointing out the obvious doc.", said Nr.0 annoyed.

_-"Analysis: sarcasm detected in the individual."_

-"Stop that already!"

_-"Affirmative."_

-"Man, I'm not touching that thing again. So anyway what did you want to talk about?"

-"We need you to follow us tot he Bunker."

-"Ugh, where is that anyway?"

-"It's on the Moon."

-"...Really? You want me leave the earth? Ain't doing that."

-"But sir it's dangerous down here."

-"Ain't it dangerous up there too? I'd rather die here where I can fight than up there where I'll just die strangled."

-"There is no need to worry about that sir. We can manage a transport."

-"...and what if I still refuse."

-"We are ordered to keep you safe."

He took a few steps left and right deciding what to do. But there were still things he wanted to do here.

-"Look kid, there are still some things I have to do here."

-"What's that important sir?"

-"Ok, can you cut that thing with 'sir' out, please? I know I'm old but c'mon I barely look 20."

-"As you wish si...Nr.0"

-"Z is just fine kid. Look at least let me find out what request had Pascal for me."

-"Are you sure about this sir.",asked 2B.

This made him pout.

-"What did I just said about calling me 'sir'?"

-"I apologize.",said 2B.

-"Alright, let's just wait till this cools down. Unless you don't have a freezing ray."

-"Don't have such thing."

-"Damnit."

And so he put the machines body in the river in order to cool down faster. And another 2 hours passed.

Where they worth it. Definitely. The cold beer he made was like a blessing for his dried up neck.

When the androids joined in they immediately got drunk and were barely holding up.

He finished 80% while the others were still trying.

-"C'mon Nines, you are almost there."

-"Ughh...I think I'll pas out."

-"Weaaaak.", hissed Z.

* * *

_-Back at the village-_

The androids were being carried by him and put on his bed together. Telling Pascal about his situation

and the fact that he should give him the quest right now as he was having problems.

Pascal understood about the situation and told Nr.0 about the fact that he needed some pieces that could be found in the desert.

He agreed with this, but when he heard about a desert being here he made a strange face when he heard about a desert here. After all he wasn't aware of something like this could be happening here.

Going back in his room to pick up the equipment he glanced at the androids. And he acknowledged that

, the fact that he put then in cuddled was a bit to much. Maybe. Maybe not.

He saw 2B starting to wake up. Despite the fact that her eyes were covered he could tell she was surprised. Glancing over she saw Nr.0 looking at them.

-"What.. happened?", she asked holding her head.

-"You two were too weak at the beer I made. Seriously now, despite the fact that you are androids you passed out quickly. And I drank 4 times more than both of you."

-"Ugh, my head..",complained 9S waking up.

-"Good morning Nines, are we competing at a drink?",he joked.

-"Think I'll pass."

-"Anyway I talked with Pascal about the quest. He said something about the desert and some pieces."

-"That places is really dangerous. Especially with the two alpha machines roaming around free."

-"Alpha ,what?"

-"A couple of days ago we encountered some evolved machines that looked like androids."

-"Aham, welp there is no help in it. I must go."

-"Si...Z we need you safe. So we shall come with you."

-"...alright then kid. But don't slow me down."

-"Yes sir. Glory to mankind.",said the androids in unison.

-"Is that supposed to give you hope or?"

-"You don't know about it sir?"

-"Again...stop...calling...me...sir. And I do know about it. But it has been a long time since I heard it."

-"Just how long?"

-"Hmm last time I heard it I was petrified by Nr.7."

-"What?"

-"It was something normal. I manged to survive and dispel the curse."

-"You sure are special sir."

-"...Arghhhhh.",yelled Nr.0 frustrated.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**The adventure continues and Nr.0,2B and 9S are standing here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**An Adventure with Nr.0**

**part-1**

* * *

_-The Desert-_

-"I swear if I'm gonna get out alive from this I'll shove my blade in Pascal's asshole for this!", said Nr.0 running away alongside with 2B and 9S from a huge Machine from the Desert.

-"I don't think he has one...",said 9S.

-"Then I'm gonna make one and you be quite NINES. Or I'm gonna shove the other one up YOUR bums."

-"Hey what did I do?"

-"You were the one who said ' oh ,look there is something here ', and then went there and woke this thing. "

-"No time for bickering. Just run forward.",yelled 2B.

-"It's easy for you to say, I can't even feel my legs."

* * *

_-3 hours earlier-_

After 5 hours of wondering the desert Nr.0 managed to grab the pieces. He still didn't felt alright with the babysit from the 2 androids, but he couldn't argue anymore. When they were heading back to the City Ruins they saw a small collapsed shrine where 9S detected a strange signal. Out of curiosity like all S models he decided to investigate what is there.

-"Hey guys, I think I detected something over there.",said 9S.

-"We all saw it. What's so special anyway?",asked Nr.0

-"It's just that I wanna take a closer look. Can you wait for me?"

-"I don't know. My guts are telling me this is a trap."

-"My scanners don't detect anything. C'mon now what can happen?"

-"I don't know. Maybe a huge fucking serpent or something?", said Nr.0.

-"That sounds kinda ridiculous. Just wait for a minute."

-"Yeah sure kid." ,said Nr.0 while 9S went to get the blade from the shrine

-"So 2B was it? Tell me what is the relation between you and the kid?"

-"9S and me are just partners."

-"Yeeeep, keep telling yourself that. C'mon now I can see this as the day that there is something more. Maybe..."

-"Emotions are prohibited."

-"What a stupid rule to live by...to be honest."

-"Anyway what is this 'gut feeling' you said you have."

-"Just something like...how to put it...you are in strange place or something strange is happening and you feel your stomach and intestines sticking closer and closer together. Usually when something bad is going to happen..like a warning."

-"That doesn't seem to precise."

-"Oh, trust me it saved my life more times than I like to admit."

The ground started to shiver and when they looked at the source they saw 9S running like hell from a centipede type of machine.

-"Oh, bloody hell!",exclaimed Nr.0.

* * *

_-Back in the Present-_

After constant running from the machine, Nr.0 saw in the distance a city in the Desert.

-"Pod where are we now?", he asked.

_-"Analysis: Location near the Desert City."_

-"Great! Run for the building forward. We are gonna blow this thing there."

-"Alright.", said the androids.

Running near the building ,the group split in three. 2B took the right, 0 took the middle and 9S the left.

Nr.0 skirmished the machine avoiding it's attacks. Tumbling backwards he lifted a huge boulder and threw it in it's face. The machine took the hit with full power and lunged towards the human.

Jumping left he avoided the attack and gave the signal.

2B and 9S broke some pillars causing the building to collapse on the machine.

Nr.0 was huffing from the chase and collapsed on the ground looking at the sky.

2B and 9S came near him and tried to take him.

-"Just 5 minutes...or hours...", he said.

-"Alright then.",said 2B.

9S sat with his legs crossed near him while 2B was leaning on the head of the dead machine.

-"So, Z can I ask you a couple of things?"

-"Mhm? Yeah, if I can answer."

-"Great! So, where do I start? When were you born?"

-"Hmm can remember precisely but it was somewhere around mid of 21 century."

-"You are over 10000 years old? How did you survive?"

-"Don't really know. But it's not like I care anyway."

-"Why did you stay hidden all this time? Where you hiding from the aliens?"

-"Nope , how to put it...after the fight with the Legion was over, the ones that made me the way I am, became afraid of me. So they tried to put me in restraints by killing me which was a failure since I couldn't be destroyed anymore. In the end they used Nr.7 to petrify me and looked me up under heavy security. And I stood like this for a couple of millennia. I don't really know how much...but it was a lot of time since I have been awakened."

-"Wow...that's a lot. Anyway who is Nr.7? A friend of yours?"

-"Yeah the kid was really cool. And so was his sister. We used to talk a lot, until I was on the field."

-"Can you tell me more about them?"

-"I could do it Nines, but it's really painful to remember, and also I can't remember important details. We were held in separate rooms and the doctors didn't allowed us to be free."

-"I see. You said you fought against the Legion, right? How was it?"

-"If it is to make a comparison, it's like fighting against these machines. Except they are easier to cut down. I was with the specific mission to kill their leader."

-"Their leader?", asked 2B.

-"Oh yeah, the guy was really strong., and used a lot of magic. I barely won the battle."

-"Do you remember how he looked like?"

-"Hmm, the image it's a bit fuzzy at the moment so ,no. Can't remember correctly."

-"I see. Thanks for the answers."

-"No problem kid. So when are we going to the moon?"

-"We have to talk to the Commander, so that she can arrange a transport."

-"You do that. I'll go back Pascal and come back."

-"2B can you go and guard him? I'll talk with the Commander."

-"Affirmative. Shall we go now?"

-"Just 5 more minutes."

* * *

2B and Nr.0 were walking back towards the Village while 9S was talking with the Commander about the transport.

-"So 2B, how long did you and Nines been together?"

_-"1 Month, 12 days and 23 hours..",_said the Pod.

-" You could just approximate it damn it."

-"_Affirmative, suggestion took in for the next conversation._"

-"Thank you. Now then..."

-"..."

-"Can't you open a new conversation?"

-"Negative. Battle models aren't really the chatty type."

-"Straight to the point, huh? Is Nines the only one who opens conversations?"

-"Affirmative."

-"Why do you have to be like that?"

-"Like what?"

-"Forget it."

-"Affirmative."

* * *

_-The Village-_

-"Thank you for bringing me these pieces. Here is a reward for your hard work.",said Pascal handing him a Type-3 Firsts. Nr.0 looked at them and found them super heavy at first.

-"These sure looks super heavy to be honest.",he said.

-"Van you wield them?", asked 2B.

-"Let's give it a try."

1 hour in and Nr.0 was about clog up the river flow at how many trees he broke with the fists.

-"Yep, I can wield them really good. How was it 2B?", he said looking behind.

-"2B? Where are you?".

No response. Looking around he saw a hand waving around from underneath a load of broken trees.

-"Oops."

He went there to get 2B out from underneath.

-"Sorry about that. Got a bit taken on by these beautiful bastards.",he said kissing the bracers.

-"Can we go now?"

-"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

_ -City Ruins-_

-"And I'm supposed to stay in that?",said Nr.0 looking at the 2 flight units and a transport device by the size of a coffin.

-"Yes, si...Z."

-"Nuhuh, nope, nada, no way."

-"Why is that sir?",asked 2B.

He made a sour face again.

-"That's the size of a coffin."

-"Is there a problem?"

**-"sigh* **Nope, not at all. Let's just get done with this.**"**, he said smiling empty like he just died.

-"Don't worry Z, you are not gonna get just. Me and 2B are the best units."

-"Famous last words...", muttered Nr.0.

_-The Moon Base-_

* * *

The Commander of YoRHa was waiting in the hangers for the arrival of the human. She was accompanied by 5 battle model units which stood behind her. The hangar doors opened revealing two flight units and the transport device coming inside.

Landing in the hangar, 2B and 9S got out of them and were starting to open the 'coffin'.

From inside Nr.0 emerged like he was blown from a gun breathing heavily.

-"Finally, freedom! Yay.",he said raising his arms.

-"Welcome to the Moon Base.",said White coming towards him.

Turning around Nr.0 saw the blonde long haired android in her white dress.

-"I'm glad about the warm welcome YoRHa commander.",said Nr.0 extending his arm for a handshake.

White responded to it by grabbing it.

-"According to 9S's reports you had quite the adventure all this time."

-"You don't say. I believe that's a thing we can discuss in particular, right?"

-"Of course. Glory to mankind!",said White.

'What a strange motto.',he thought.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This chapter was quite short since I worked more on 'Ascension of The Shadowlord'. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**And answering to the Guest:'Hope to see Nr.0 and 12R interact again.'**

**Oh they will, they will.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes:**

**Project Exodus shall continue now and for a couple of chapters too keep up for continuing Ascension of the Shadowlord. While I'm planning the next stage of the story. So from now on we shall see 2B and 9S communicate with 0. Well for the most part until their journey to Jerusalem.**

**Chapter 6**

**The YoRHa Base**

_-The Bunker-_

White and 2B were walking though the base towards the command center.

-"So 2B. How was our guest, on the way?"

-"He was pretty calm in general. However when the machine attacked, he seemed a bit mad at 9S."

-"I'd like a detailed report about that. Let's hope that he won't cause to much trouble."

-"As you say ma'am."

-"Anyway, where is he now?"

-"9S took him under care."

-"How is 9S doing now?",asked the commander in a serious tone.

-"Doesn't show any signs ma'am."

-"That's a relief. 2B...make sure you continue your mission."

-"Yes ma'am. Glory to mankind."

-"Glory to mankind."

_-YoRHa Bunker:9S's room-_

_-_"9S I just can't describe how much I envy you.",said Nr.0 wearing one of his uniforms."This thing feels so great. Are all uniforms like this?"

-"Affirmative. All YoRHa uniforms are like this. Do you enjoy them Z?"

-"Hell yeah. Wish I had one. Do you think it's possible to get something for me as well?"

-"Well, I think I might be able to do so. But I'll have to ask the commander first."

-"Damn. Seems like you have a lot of work to do, huh?"

-"Yeah..",said 9S scratching his neck.

-"Wanna give you a hand?"

-"No it's alright. Right now I'm ordered to oversee you."

-"The babysit is indeed real. Tell me 9S, what's exactly is the relationship between you and 2B?"

-"We are just partners."

Nr.0 raised an eyebrow now believing such a thing.

-"I find that hard to believe. Nothing else? Really?"

-"What do you mean about something else?"

-"Hearing that question makes that believable."

Glancing back Nr.0 saw a black monitor.

-"Say 9S? Is this some sort of PC?"

-"Affirmative. I use it to store up data of recent missions."

-"Right. Wanna give one roll for it?"

-"Huh?"

_-The Bunker:Center-_

The YoRHa operators were diligently working on their tasks, while the commander was missing.

6O and 21O were chatting around about their units. However their chat was interrupted by White, walking in alongside 2B. The commander seemed somewhat really serious today.

-"Listen up everyone.", ordered the commander making every operator get on their feet, and a straight position.

-"A couple of days ago the YoRHa units 2B and 9S found a living remnant of the humans on the surface. I need every single one of to you to keep an eye on him."

The operators had their eyes wide open at the hearing of the news. Maybe apart were 6O and 21O.

-"As you may all know, the human came today in the Bunker. Right now unit 9S is keeping an eye on him."

-"Erm..Commander is there any possibility for us to meet the human?",asked one of the units.

-"Hmm...I will allow it if he agrees on meeting the units. And make sure you make his stay confortable. Despite being human, according to records he is extremely powerful and capable of fighting."

-"Yes commander!",said the operators in an unison.

_-The Corridor-_

2B was walking towards 9S's room in order to give him up the specs for another mission.

While she was walking she was thinking about her order from the commander about 9S.

She hated what she had to do. Every time she did it she could feel her heart turn into shreds.

When she reached near the room two voices could be heard chatting. When 2B entered the room she saw 9S and 0 starring at a board.

-"Erm.. what are you doing?"

-"Playing chess. C'mon Nines move already. It's been 2 minutes!"

-"Can you wait? Chess is a game if strategy and it takes time."

-"Yeah sure. If there was a timer you would have already lost. Move already!"

-"Alright, alright.."

.

.

.

-"Check mate!",declared Nines.

-"Ah god damn it!",cursed 0.

-"Yay. I did it 2B! I did it!"

-"Good job can I have a discussion with you?"

-"Sure. Is it mission related?"

-"Affirmative. The commander wants us to go back on Earth in order to further scout for the two evolved machines?"

-"What's that about evolved machines?",asked Nr.0.

-"That is secret information."

-"Damn. So when are you two departing?"

-"Soon in about 6 hours. Also the commander needs you to have a private discussion sir."

-"Fiiiine... better get me a present from there 9S."

_-8 hours later:The Bunker-_

Nr.0 was waiting in an isolated room waiting for anyone to come. 2B and 9S departed 2 hours ago.

Wondering how the game went.

-"Damn Nines was really good. Guess I should've expected it.",he said as he leaned on the chair.

5 minutes later and the doors opened with 2 blonde androids entering the room. 0 glanced at them, especially at the one dressed in white.

-"Good morning sir. I believe I should introduce myself. I'm commander White."

-"So you are the one in charge of YoRHa, huh? It's nice that we got the chance to talk with each other. I'm Nr.0 member of Project Exodus and the one to defeat Red Eye. Among the others that did it before me."

-"Others...?"

-"It's not really something I know about too much...but I can safely say that there were a couple of people before me..."

-"I see. Well then I welcome you on the moon base. There are a lot of things I wish to discuss about."

-"You sure do ,huh? Well then ,let's see if my memory can help you then, Miss White?", declared the blonde guy.

_-1 hour later at the ground-_

-"Kh huh..",grunted 2B as she slashed the machine.

-"Good job 2B. Damn that was harder than I thought...",said 9S.

_-"Incoming transmission for 9S...",_said the pod.

-"Alright then. 9S here.",greeted 9S believing that his operator was calling for check up.

-"sup Nines, How's everything going?",asked a familiar voice..

-"0 ?! What are you doing? Why are you on transmission? Where is 21O?"

-"Calm down Romeo, she's here. How are things with 2B? Anything new?"

-"Not really, just another goliath and...wait..there is something... "

-"What I wanna see. I wanna see. POD show me! "

-"huh...my head...where am I?", asked a childish voice.

Looking at the source of the voice, the androids saw a white metallic head with some strange eyes and a mouth.

-"Huh...umm what's that?",asked 9S.

-"Nines you idiot! Direct the pod so I can see!",ordered 0.

-"oh, right pod. Show this at once to 0."

-"_Affirmative!_"

-"Hey there guys...what's up!",said the strange head.

-"This thing it's weird. Let's kill it 2B!"

-"Good idea."

-"STAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU!",yelled 0."That thing... that's... Nr.6?"

-"Noooo!",yelled the thing as he rolled away from the androids.

***crash***

-"Alright..what was that?"

-"Nines you idiot...that thing...that could have been one of your ancestors.",yelled 0 through the pod.

-"Huh? What? THAT thing... Z you know that thing?"

-"It's quite familiar to be honest...the voice and the face...it's a bit miss matched but I believe I know what that thing is..."

-"Alright...guess we will peace out next time,huh?"

-"Next time I'm coming with you.", declared 0. "It would be the best for me to do as such."

-"But that's dangerous. The commander..."

-"White already agreed on my suggestion 2B. You will be coming with me also...there is a place we must go."

-"Ermm are we going to tell us about it?",asked 9S.

-"When you shall be coming back. OVER!",said 0 as he closed the conversation.

...

…

...

-"hey 2B? What do you think he meant by our ancestor?"

-"Don't know. He may know something about that thing? Do you believe he met it before?"

-"Maybe...they were partners, like us?"

-"Maybe...now let's focus on your mission."

-"Be careful 2B.."

-"I know how to fight. You watch yourself!"

-"Ufff!"

-"Man those idiots!",said 0 as he leaned on the chair.

-"Something happened?",asked 21O as she came to her seat.

-"2B and 9S met someone I may know...take a look at this.",he said as he opened the the recorded visuals.

-"What's that?!",asked 21O as she looked at the head.

-"That...thing is ancient to say at least. He/she may be as old as I am."

-"He /she?", asked the operator confused.

-"I'm not sure which one of them is ,ok? But it is definitely familiar."

-"Should I report this to the commander."

-"I'll think about it 21O. Until then I must think about it. Just give up the recording so I can watch it again."

-_Some hours later_-

_'That thing...that thing was definitely the face of' Nr.6 . But the voice...just what the hell happened to them. Did they fuse together? Did Nr.6 ate Nr.7. Or what? Man talk about a broken reality. More like a stupid one.',_thought 0 as he replayed the footage.

-"Hey Z , we are back!",cheered a young voice.

0 snapped from his thoughts and rose up from his back too see 2B and 9S quite...trashed. Like someone just cleaned the ground with them. And stomped them...really really hard.

-"Hey there 9S. Wow, you two looked quite trashed. What the hell just happened?",he asked.

-"...well when we went in the forest and were about to kill the king..."

-"...a YoRHa rogue killed it instead of us...",finished 2B.

-"...rogue...just how? And what does it have to do with you?"

-"Well...after she killed the king, she..",said 9S

-"...we were ordered to kill her...but...",continued 2B

-"...she was strong...hella strong...and.."

-"..she mopped the ground with you two. Damn I wanna see it. Pod can you send the footage to me?"

-"Please don't...",begged 9S.

-"Can you knock it off!?",asked 2B annoyed.

-"Chill out 2B. You won't get 100 friends if you keep being such a grumpy lady...",said 0 as he tried to defuse the situation.

-"Wow. 2B you never told me you wanted 100 friends."

-"I don't! C'mon 9S let's get fixed up."

-"Roger that 2B."

-"Well get fixed up while I will enjoy the show. POD begin projection!"

_***Clash *thumb**_

-"Damn! 9S juts gut smacked in this one.",said 0 as he looked at the footage."That's a nice ass to be honest!",declared 0 as he looked at the rogue android. She had beautiful long white hair, a slim and tall body. Blue beautiful eyes. And most of all...

_-"yeah better get shit on fucking idiots..."._

-"Damn . Foul mouthed and feisty. Might really enjoy if I met her.",finished 0." But she looks really similar to 2B. Must be the same model probably."

Looking further at the footage, he saw how 2B was kicked in the wall, while 9S as already collapsed with his head in the ground trying to get out.

-"This is really familiar. But where have I seen it before...", he asked himself.

-"Hey Z, what are you doing...?",asked the scout as he entered the room.

-"Looking at you two getting stomped on. She was quite hard ass on you two. Gotta give her the credit."

-"Yeah, next time it will be different."

-"What? You are gonna enjoy getting stomped on? From what it looks like you are quite the masochist here."

-"No I'm not!", replied the android flustered.

-"...if you say sooo..."

**-"sigh* **Anyway what are we requested to do? What was so important to call us for?**"**

-"We well be going to Jerusalem 9S. "

-"Jerusalem?Why?"

-"It's a very important place, kid."

-"What's so special about it? Pod can you tell me anything?"

-"_Affirmative. Jerusalem was a place where many countries fought. It was believed by humanity that the place is sacred and that ..._"

-"Pod please cease. Why we are going there is to retrieve an artifact. Jerusalem is the place one of the Red Eye's died 9S. Why we are going there is to retrieve some of the artifacts and materials lost there."

-"Really..and why must you come?"

-"Simply because I want. And also it's necessary..."

-"Wow. You killed Red Eye there?"

-"Wasn't me. It was the leader of Hamelin Organization."

-"And you remembered that?"

-"I didn't remembered that. It was stolen information from when I left. Well I stole a couple of millenias ago, but it still counts. So then better prepare for the next week cause we got a lot to travel. Also we would receive some help then. That place is something worthy to search. Better get these scanner instincts there kid. Cause it's gonna rock."

-"Wow...that is impressive. So what are we looking for anyway?"

-"I don't know..."

.

.

.

.

.

**The episode shall continue in Jerusalem where YoRHa shall face...well a lot of things. Really strange things... and I'm honest 2B won't reach 100 friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I promised [PROJECT EXODUS] shall have it's time now. And now I shall begin the chapter with a couple of details. Maybe some of you don't know, but according to the timeline RED EYE was seen multiple times and at some point after [PROJECT GESTALT] took place the replicants were led by androids. Now in Jerusalem the leader of Hamelin organisation killed RED EYE in 2030. In my timeline he returned later in 2050, to be killed later on by Nr.0. About his magic he only knows to use it due to the influence of Nr.6 and Nr.7.**

**Also known as Halua and Emil. About Emil: fun fact in 5112 Emil created nearly 8.6 millions clones of himself. Later on there were nearly 6 billions. Now back to the story Let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

-The YoRHa Bunker-

2B and 9S were walking alongside with 0 towards the hangar. 9S was excited about the mission ,just as much as 0 was. And boy they were excited.

-"I can't believe I am going to pilot a freaking flight unit.",beemed 0.

-"Can't believe we are going in Middle East. I heard there are a lot of things to see there.",said 9S.

-"Hey 9S what do you think it will wait us? A desert storm?" -"I think that's more of a desert thing rather than where we are heading." -"Who knows maybe we will find the pyramids if we have free time." -"I'm all on it for it."

-"Alright. Now that I have a pod we could really do some work. So 420 how about making some pictures when we get there?",asked 0 snickering about the number.

-"_Affirmative. This Pod is designed to follow order ensued by Nr.0. Also the Pod must ensure that Nr.0 is safe and to record and report his activities to YoRHa operator 21O. _"

-"Hey ,why do we have to share our operators?",complained 9S.

-"Oh, stop complaining Nines. Let's just get there to meet the crew. Who do we got anyway?", asked 0.

-"I think you should equip your suit for space right now.",said 9S .

-"Damn I do. I'll catch it up to you. See ya at the hangar.",said 0 as he run towards his room.

-"See ya.",said 9S waving his hand.

.

.

.

-"You sure do seem to get along with him well.",said 2B.

-"Wha? I mean yeah he really is interesting. And very friendly after you get to known him. Why don't you try it 2B?"

-"...no reason. Let's just go.",said 2B as she stepped quicker.

At the hangar the the units were waiting for the arrival of the last ones to come. Currently 5G and 45D were chatting, while the Recon group was waitting. And in this group 12R was standing with her arms crossed.

-"Hey, 12R aren't you excited? We get a new mission so far away! What do you think?",beemed 6R.

-"I know. But to fight alongside with the B units. This is a bit ... unconfortable.."

-"Why? You believe we won't be up to the task?"

-"Well I don't think this. But still is something...what if we are not up to the task?",asked 12R.

-"Don't freak up. I'm sure we will manage. Also I heard we will be lead by a new member. I wonder how does he looks like."

-"Probably a C unit like the Commander..."

-"Hey everyone!",greeted a new voice.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and saw 9S standing near 2B. Seeing the B unit everyone stood aligned like there was an inspection made by the commander.

0 was getting dressed in his leather uniform underneath the space suit designed for him until entering the orbit and landing in the City Ruins for adapting with the Flight Unit.

Currently he was starring at himself in the mirror admiring the uniform made out of black leather.

Looking at the weapons that the commander gave him he couldn't help but chuckle.

**2x[Energy Pistols]**

[**Virtuous Contact**]

-"They sure do seem to worry about me. Well then no time to waste. I barely made them about letting me in the mission. Now then let's equip everything and let's go. Pod do you have an action music playlist?"

_-"Negative. This pod does not posses such data."_

-"Well damnit looks like I'll have to get that too..."

-"Alright everyone. The Commander gave us the order to go in an excavation mission in Jerusalem to collect lost data. Also the team leader is a new member named Nr.0 so we must keep professional, understood?",said 2B

-"Yes ma'am!"

-"Wow 2B, you are quite the boss. ",exclaimed 9S.

-"You think so?"

The doors opened revealing 0 dressed in the space uniform with the mask still on. From the present group 12R and 6R run towards him to greet him. Standing in front him of him they took a straight position and saluted.

-"Welcome Nr.0. We were waiting for you.",said the two recons units in unison.

-"Glad to see you all here? Is everyone here?", he asked. But internally he smirked seeing the recon unit that he had fun with.

-"Not really. There are still more units to come.",responded 6R.

-"Well then. I guess we should make an introduction, right? Who starts?"

From the group a tall android carrying many guns was the first one to respond. She had green eyes and short blonde hair. Her face was similar to 2B. But it gave a different aura than the battle android. She seemed somewhat...

-"I'll start first. My name is 45G. I'm a gunner model.",the stoic android responded crossing her arms.

0 analyzed the female model from head to toe. And she seemed a really serious person, much like 2B was. _'Oh, boy...seems like 9S is gonna have a lot of things to worry about...'_

_-_"A believe you are a very strict person, am I right?"

-"Absolutely!",she exclaimed proudly.

-"Straight on point...I like that."

-"Me next! I'm 5D. I'm a defense model."

-"Seems like you should stay around me and Nines quite often. He tends to put us in danger..."

-"Hey, I don't do such things!",yelled the boy.

-"Last time I remember you did put us in danger...9S! You remember the desert?"

-"...ups... I think that slipped out of my mind."

-"No biggie...Nines. And the last ones...The Recon models am I right?"

-"Yes sir! My name is 6R. ",cheered the girl.

-"You do remind me of 6O. Only she gave this cheerful vibe. She is your operator, ain't it true 2B?"

-"Affirmative!"

-"I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years.",declared 0.

-"If I may ask it sir...I never heard of an unit named nr.0. When were you manufactured?"

-"I wasn't manufactured per say. I was born and the modified. But if I have to give you a time it was around 2050 or 2040."

The group apart from 2B and 9S were stunned at the declaration, letting out numerous gaps.

-"2040! You were made by humans!?",asked 5D rather yelling the question.

-"Pretty much."

-"But YoRHa never existed back then. "

-"Technically you are correct, but I'm still not a part from YoRHa. And by the way please no questions about what happened back then . Don't have enough time. And finally 9R and 12R I presume. It's finally nice to re-meet you."

-"Re-meet us?",asked the two recon units confused...

-"Guess you haven't seen my face right now, so now I will unmask myself. But I don't believe it's going to be easy.",scoffed the old guy("Hey,_I can hear you, you moron!_")

Removing his helmet the androids were stunned by the revealing. A blonde handsome figure with blue eyes.

-"Wow check it out 45G! For someone from 2040 he looks really well maintained.",yelled 5D.

But under all the words of the other androids, the R models watched at the new tram leader. And the first one to snap was...

-"YOU!",yelled 12R angry.

-"I know what you are thinking, but please before anything happens let me explain that..."

***SMACK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team assigned for Jerusalem**

Nr.0

2B-22B

9S-4S

12R-6R-9R

45G

5D-8D

* * *

[Incoming message]

-"Operator 21O to 9S? What's the situation!"

-"Everything is fine.",said 9S."Just a couple of machines that we dispatched easily. We are currently heading to our target. Over."

-"Alright then, 9S make sure the human is safe. The commander will be angry is something happens to him."

-"It already happened...",muttered 9S.

-"What was that?"

-"Nothing, everything is cool.",said 9S to cover his sentence.

-"If anything happens contact the Bunker immediately!"

-"Roger that. 9S out!"

[End of the transmission]

-"Hey Z, what are we looking for more exactly.",asked 9S the human.

-"I don't know.."

-"Wait so we are going there for nothing?!", asked surprised the scout model.

-"No we are looking for something. I just don't know what it is."

-"How do you even know there is something there?"

-"My old data tells me that there is something there. I just don't know what.",said 0 as he started to shoot some of the flying machines."Now help me kill these things off."

-"Ups. Roger that."

2B was shooting with her flight unit some of the incoming machines from the north, while 0 and 9S were keeping them from south. 12R and 6r were holding the backline while the rest were keeping the frontline.

-"I have to say this 5D, this is awesome.",said 8D as she kept shooting."Glad I joined the expedition!"

-"Everyone group up. We are nearly the target point."

-"Roger that, 45G!",said everyone

-"Got it.",said Nr.0.

As the team landed ,the pods started to go round and round with alarms.

_-"Alert! Alert! Goliath machine lifeforms detected in the area!"_

-"Everyone form a circle. 45G load your guns! 12R and 6R stay in the flight units and use their weaponry! The B's and and D's in the front. S's and 9R on the back! Now!",ordered 0.

-"Roget that chief!"

8 Enhanced Goliaths emerged from the building spinning their arms.

-"45G that one! Shot the first one!",yelled 0 as he took his energy pistols and started to shoot the target.

45G took an RPG and fired the rocket at the first goliath, breaking it's armor leaving the core revealed.

0 shoot the core, blowing of the machine.

12R got 5 meters in the sky and rained rockets to the target, destroying two more goliaths.

2B and 22B were skirmishing against another one. The Goliath tried to punch 2B, but she parried and held the arm of the machine. 22B jumped and cut the machine's head. Then 2B kicked the machine in another goliath, making them fall. 45G shot another rocket at the fallen machines blowing them off.

-"9S and 4S, hack these ones so we can use them for later. 6R blow the other one!"

9S and 4S submitted to the command and managed to subjugate the machines, while 6R grabbed the goliath with the flight unit and threw it into a building. Then 45G shot the building with a stronger rocket destroying it.

-"A bit of overkill there, but good job team. Let's camp out for now, before heading out. 2B contact the bunker and report.",said 0 as he fell on the ground exhausted."My back hurts..."

-"Sir what are we going to do with the goliaths anyway?",asked 4S.

-"We put the to work, later on. I really need to eat. I'll go to the river, you set the campfire."

In the Bunker 6O was reviewing some of the data left by 0 in order for check up. Her work was however interrupted by an incoming message.

* * *

[Incoming transmission]

-"This is 2B to operator 6O. Requesting permission to speak."

-"This is operator 6O. What happened 2B? Anything bad?"

-"Negative! The mission went smooth and we reached the target. Right now 9S is scouting the area with 12R and 6R. As for 4S he went with 9R and 5D. Over"

-"Roger that 2B. Anything related to the Nr.0?"

2B jerked a face not wanting to speak.

-"...nothing of big importance. 8D and 45G went with him fishing."

-"Alright then 2B. Hey 2B ever heard of a flower named Lunar Tears?"

-"Negative."

-"Oh, that's so like you 2B. Listen it is said that it can grant a wish. And I believe it would look really pretty in your hair 2B. Tell me do you think 0 knows anything about them? If so can you ask him? Please ,please, please!",asked the operator.

-"...alright. 2B out.",said 2B as she sighed.

* * *

_-with Nr.0-_

-"Pfff...",hissed 8D holding her laugh.

-"Haha, very funny 8D."

-"Not my fault you look like a panda. Pftffff hahahaha!"

After leaving the bunker 0 had both his eyes black because 12R punched him right in the right eyes. Then punched him in the left eyes for making a remark about her tsundere behavior. And let's just say he is gonna stay like a panda for a couple of days. Unless he's gonna make a remark about her butt.

Then he is gonna have a broken nose too.

And so the expedition in Jerusalem started. Let's see in the next chapter what kind of things will they find. Wanna bet they will find a cursed artifact? Or maybe something else? We'll decide later on.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be on Ascension of the Shadowlord then Exodus. I'm still in this cursed university. And I played a lot of Spore lately. Gotta make that spore reason it takes so long was because I got stuck at the hangar scene for a lot.**


End file.
